


Loney, Wretched Boy

by orphanerprime



Series: i dont ship it but here you go [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, EriSol - Freeform, Other, canon eridan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphanerprime/pseuds/orphanerprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux absolutely hates you, and you struggle not to punch him in his smarmy, pointed face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loney, Wretched Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely ship EriSol, as I find alot of things make me feel that Eridan is lacking. I'm not very fond of the "wriggling shota" version of Eridan that seems to be quite popular. But, I hope I did this right and pleased alot of the EriSol fans! It's a cool ship with alot of potential, I'm just sick of seeing Eridan being severly mischaracterized.

He spits in your face again and you can’t help but growl a little. Dear lord, why did he approach you now of all times. He’s got some sort of sick black crush on you, you know it. Fef had tugged you to the side with her iron grip, and you had listened to her story of him. How he hated your guts and wanted nothing more than to cause you misery. You had realized what she meant after observing him for a while. And honestly, you were a little more than disgusted by his feelings. 

You never got to tell Fef, but you shrugged off any of Sollux’s attempts at getting you riled up. You had resisted getting angry for a good twenty hours, but good GOD, this was pushing it. You’re currently at your computer, bringing up footage of the kids on their adventures, trying to find any remnants of Alternia that might’ve survived the end. You’d gotten nil so far. 

He’s leaning over your shoulder, peering rudely at your screen. It’s a pesterlog between you and Rose. The ugly, double-tongued pissblood had seen her dismissal of your black feelings. Honestly, you had gotten used to rejection. But this asshole has not, it seems.

“Ith thith your new crush? Tho now you’re such a fucking loother that you gotta turn towards HUMANTH now, huh Ampora? You’re thuch a piece a shit, ya know that. No wonder Ff hateth you.”

His reedy voice and bony elbow dig into your neck and brain and you can feel your sclera start to burn hot red. You growl low in your chest, a warning rumble that only another highblood could detect. He’s screeching unintelligibly, but you’re lost in your roiling skull. You were still sore about Fef rejecting your feelings. Not because of jealousy for this dual-obsessed freak. You were happy for Feferi. He was an unbearable ass to you, but he was good to your… The fishy princess. He was kind to her and made her laugh. You see now that you could never have done that for her. You’re too gloomy and set on pushing everyone away. You’re desperate for attention, and when you have it you have no idea how to treat them right. 

You’re so happy for her. You always will be. No matter who she chooses.

But this skinny runt has gone too far.

You stand, unfolding from your chair as ominously as an impending tidal wave. You’re taller than him. More muscular. You know how to kill another troll in three seconds flat with your bare hands. But you won’t hit him. You won’t cause him pain. You wouldn’t do that to Feferi. 

But that doesn’t mean you can’t ridicule him.

“Sollux. This is abslolutely disgustin, don’t ya think?”

He’s silent, brows furrowed confusedly. He crossed his scrawny arms, bony little elbows like jagged cliff edges. He snorts, rolling dual-toned, pupiless eyes. 

“Your thick obsession for the human? I’d thay-“

“No. Ya little black crush on me. Obviously I don return ya feelins.”

He chokes on his next words, brows high and eyes sparking furiously. 

“What the fuck do you mean, crush on you?!! I wouldn’t touch you with a twenty-foot pole!” He’s blushing, face nervous. He’s pretty much just admitted his feelings for you. 

You sigh and run a ringed hand down your aquiline face. You can hear the desperation in his voice.

“Sollux. Just. Stop, alright? I literally want NOTHIN ta do with ya! You’re annoyin and disgustin and piss-blooded. I KILLED AN ATE THINGS LIKE YA FOR BREAKFAST, WHY IN THA HELL WOULD I WANNA FUCK A WRIGGLIN WORM LIKE YOU!”

You can feel you lose bits of yourself, fins flared and rows of teeth bared. He’s flushing, pale grey skin alive with his rot-colored blood. You breathe deeply. Trying to control yourself. Gam honks over in the horn pile, and you can see him shake his head slowly at the growing confrontation between you two from the corner of your eye. You grit your teeth and glance back down at him. He’s practically glowing, face so yellow he looks almost sick. 

He’s glaring at you know, fists clenched and nose scrunched up. His large teeth poke through his grimacing lips and he hisses. Red and blue sparks fly from his eyes and you can feel the hair on your arms stand up from the charged atmosphere. You snort, crossing your arms, amused by his threat display.   
“WHAT THE HELL ITH THO FUNNY, AMPORA!” He’s shouting, making a right fool of himself. You’ve calmed some now, the bloodlust merely simmering. 

“You. Ya think ya intimidate me.” You chuckle lightly, laughter rumbling in your chest. 

He jerks a little, mouth stuttering and gaping. You didn’t think it was possible, but he’s blushing even more now. He jerks a finger in your face, yet you remain cool. Civil. You will not harm him. He knows this. He knows that you still care about Fef, even if you are over her. He know that you wouldn’t raise a finger to him. And he finally decides to use this against you.

“Eridan, I FUCKING hate you.” His voice is low, vehement and hissing. His thick brows are furrowed, low over his glowing eyes. You can feel a long and deep growl grow, low and rumbling in your chest. It’s the kind that flutters both sets of gills and with it follows the glowing sclera. You grin, teeth glimmering in the light projecting from his psionic eyes. 

His finger is still in your face, your large hands are balled into fists and tucked underneath the crook of each elbow. The rings bite into your taught skin, the still-healing scars from your youth feel like they’re tearing, but dear god you won’t hit him. 

You laugh at him now, but the sound holds no humor. It’s the devil’s laughter. It accompanies the low growling vibrating through your chest and you can hear him gulp. 

“Sollux. Eridan. Calm the fuck down. Now.” Karkat lays a hand on the mustard-blood’s shoulder, eyes glancing worriedly at you. You stop laughing, grinding teeth again. You struggle, rage burning bright like fire. Sollux is still tense with hatred for you, but Kar’s hand on his shoulder is calming him. Jealousy flashes quickly, like lightning. It crosses your face for the barest of seconds, but that’s all the yellow-blooded scum needs. 

Taking his leverage, he smirks, snorting nasally and leans into Karkat’s touch. He swings a lanky arm around his calming companion’s shoulder, cocking a hip and glaring at you cruelly. His grin is uneven with his straggling teeth and you shudder, shaking your head. The rage flares up again, and you absolutely despise how easily he can get under your skin. 

You force down your boiling emotions and Kar looks to the both of you, a little confused at Sollux’s chummy gesture. He catches on and looks at you a little pityingly. And not the good kind.   
You can’t take this anymore and turn, hands shaking and teeth grinding. Your cape sweeps majestically behind you, and you hope it hits Sol in his smarmy, pointed face. Your teeth hurt and you can feel your gums ache, but the pain from your rubbing rows of teeth will distract you from your boiling rage. 

At least you hope.

All you want to do is kill something, find the release you so need. Or, hopefully and against all the odds, someone might come and help you through this rage. You stand on the transportalizer, back to everyone. You can feel their judging eyes on you and it burns. He knows he won this little farce of a battle. You can feel his smug leer from over here. 

You appear in your block and you collapse on the sharp, shitty wand pile. Rage like this, hate like this could never truly be diminished. No matter how many moirails or kismesis you have, you’ll never be anything other than miserable and truly angry. This flashes through your pan faster than you can stop it and you slouch, flopping back. You feel defeated, wrung out and fatigued.

But this is different. This is the fatigue brought on by deeper and unexamined emotions. You feel defeated and empty and unwanted. 

But most of all. 

You feel hopeless.


End file.
